pixeldungeonfandomcom-20200225-history
Mod-Shattered Pixel Dungeon/Classes
Shattered Pixel Dungeon retains the same classes as the original vanilla Pixel Dungeon, but many of the classes have received balance overhauls, some minor, and some very major. This page contains the new or modified traits unique to the classes in Shattered PD... for the rest of the information about certain classes, it may still be beneficial to also view the corresponding "Hero/ine" page to see the traits of each class being carried over from Pixel Dungeon. Rogue Rogues now start with the Cloak of Shadows instead of a Ring of Shadows (which has been removed from the game). While they no longer have boosted satiety, their runs will now have on average an extra three secret rooms spawn. Assassin Assassins no longer get bonus damage from surprise attacks, instead "preparing an attack" while invisible. This Preparation gives him bonus damage, increasing based on how long the Assassin is invisible. In addition, given enough time to Prepare, he will be able to , additional bonus damage will be awarded for prior damage on the target, and multiple damage rolls will be made, with the highest one being used. With maximum Preparation, the attack will instantly kill all non-bosses! Freerunner The Freerunner no longer gets instantaneous speed and evasion boosts while moving, instead gaining Momentum while moving (+10% per tile moved), and losing it rapidly (-10% per turn) when not moving. The speed bonus is based purely on momentum, however the bonus to dodge is also affected by armor. The freerunner will gain additional dodge from momentum for each excess point of strength he has over the requirements of his armor.|width = 420px|image = Momentum-buff.png|heading = Momentum}}At 100% Momentum, the Freerunner gets +33% movement speed and 10 bonus evasion, along with an additional 2.5 evasion per point of excess strength for his armor. When not at full momentum, these boosts are multiplied by the momentum that the Freerunner has at the moment, so a Freerunner with 90% Momentum will get 90% of the boosted amount. Mage Mages no longer start with the Knuckleduster and can no longer equip wands as melee weapons. Instead, he gains unique Staff as their initial melee weapon. The staff can be imbued with the powers of any identified wand the Mage has in his possession, which provides the Mage's staff with the magical bolts of the imbued wand. When imbued, the staff will emit particles at the end that align with the wand that is imbued, and will grant the wand one extra charge. However, while this lets the Mage focus upgrades on his staff, allowing flexibility by indirectly applying those charges to wands found later in the dungeon, the wand that is imbued will be destroyed in the process. Also, the staff is treated as a tier-1 melee weapon with poor base stats (1-8 damage), making it a poor solution for a majority of the Mage's damage. Mages can also identify the total number of charges a wand has after using it once, and now identify the Scroll of Upgrade on pickup rather than the Scroll of Identify. Battlemage Imbuing wands into their staff will add special effects to its melee properties (often imitating the enchantments on weapons). Battlemages also still gain charges into their staff via melee attacks; every three melee attacks using the staff will restore one charge. Since the staff is classified as a melee weapon, it can be enchanted by a Scroll of Magical Infusion or a Stone of Enchantment, allowing for two effects to proc on each hit. This makes Blast Wave an even better spacing tool, for this removes the necessity of using the wand on adjacent enemies and dealing damage to the Hero as well as that enemy. This property even means that Staffs of Blast Wave to provide nearly unparalleled spacing and mob placement support for battle wands such as Wands of Lightning and Wands of Corrosion. |- |Corrosion |Inflict Caustic Ooze on target | |- |Corruption |Inflict Amok on target for turns |See Blast Wave |- |Disintegration |Projecting enchantment |-- |- |Fireblast |Blazing enchantment | |- |Frost |Freeze target |TODO |- |Lightning |Shocking enchantment | |- |Magic Missile | colspan="2" |Apply Recharging buff to user for turns. |- |Prismatic Light |Cripple target for turns |100% |- |Regrowth | colspan="2" |Applies Herbal Healing less than or equal to the corresponding "Life Steal" fraction of the damage inflicted upon the enemy (as seen below:) |- |Transfusion |Next zap will not deplete user's health | |} Warlock Instead of consuming a soul for hunger and HP, a Warlock will need to soul mark a target by hitting it with a wand's effect. Once marked, an enemy will restore the Warlock's hunger by up to 50% of the damage inflicted and HP up to 25% of the damage inflicted from taking physical damage from any source. This can stack, but the game will only indicate the initial soul mark. Warrior While Warriors can no longer reforge their Shortsword (now a Worn Shortsword), they now start with a Broken Seal that can be affixed to armor, starting out on the Cloth Armor that the Warrior starts with. The Broken Seal gives shielding, which is essentially bonus health, based directly on the level and tier of the armor it is affixed to (as in a +1 tier-2 armor will cause the Broken Seal to grant a maximum of 3 shielding). It can transfer a single upgrade, so it is highly recommended that the Warrior's first Scroll of Upgrade is used on the Cloth Armor. The Broken Seal can only be affixed to identified armor, and that armor cannot be cursed when affixing the Broken Seal; however, it will still work if the armor becomes cursed while it is attached. Warriors now start with the Potion of Healing identified, rather than the Potion of Strength. Gladiator Instead of getting bonus damage with combos, Gladiators now get combo finishers, which normally use up your combo to deal a guaranteed-hit attack with special effects. This combo is always lost if the Gladiator misses twice in a row, but the Gladiator now always has four turns to hit the target before losing his Combo, barring the aforementioned missing. If the Gladiator misses and does not lose his combo from that, the four turns is reset. Berserker The Berserker has been completely reworked, now gaining Rage as he takes damage. Rage gained is based off of the damage that would be dealt before armor is applied, so having that +6 Plate Armor will help instead of hurt the Berserker. He loses Rage over time, but having lower health will cause it to decrease much slower. Having 100% Rage or higher will cause the Berserker to deal 50% bonus damage, and lower amounts of Rage will multiply this boost by their percentage (i.e. 90% Rage will deal 90% of 50% bonus damage). If at 100% Rage when killed, the Berserker will temporarily refuse death and go Berserk, causing him to gain 10 times his regular maximum shielding amount determined by his Broken Seal while giving all of his attacks 50% bonus damage. This shielding will decrease by 10% per turn while the Berserker is Berserking, and when the Berserker runs out of shielding, he will die. If the Berserker is healed by any means while Berserking, he will stop Berserking and lose all of his shielding. The Berserker will have to recover after Berserking, and will be unable to gain Rage until he gains the equivalent of two levels in experience. Something to note is that Berserking outprioritizes Blessed Anhks, sharply limiting the Blessed Anhk's synergy with the subclass. Also, the Berserker cannot Heroic Leap while Berserking. Huntress The Huntress now starts with 20 Health rather than 15 Health and a Knuckleduster instead of a Dagger, does not gain bonus health from Dewdrops, and her missile weapons have their durability multiplied by . Category:Shattered Pixel Dungeon